A plastic film is superior in water resistance, dimensional stability upon moisture absorption, surface smoothness, gloss and vividness of printed matters, as well as mechanical strength as compared to natural papers, and has been widely used as a synthetic paper replacing natural papers to be used for, for example, wrapping papers, labels, maps, posters, name cards, delivery slips and recording papers for various printers.
On the other hand, conventional plastic films have smooth surfaces and barely absorb aqueous inks and alcohol inks, which in turn results in poor writability with pencils, ballpoint pens, aqueous ink pens and the like. In addition, such films are associated with difficulty in that the ink dries slowly and spreading of the ink causes poor legibility.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve absorption of aqueous inks and alcohol inks on the surface of a plastic film, thereby to improve writability with aqueous ink pens and the like and to enhance acceptability of stamp ink, vermilion ink and the like, so that the plastic film of the present invention can be used, without difficulty, as a synthetic paper to replace natural papers for, for example, labels for general use, bar corde labels, delivery slips, recording papers for various printers and information recording papers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an ink jet recording material comprising such surface-treated plastic film which permits high grade recording.